La última despedida
by SophyHei
Summary: Cumpliría con su promesa. Sí, tenía que continuar viviendo... Actualizado. Capítulo IV FINAL DE LA HISTORIA.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y situaciones le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomé prestados, sin fines de lucro, para crear mi historia.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**La última despedida**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo I**

**.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Akane… —su voz salió entrecortada y vacilante, sin embargo, había una extraña calma en ella—. Vive…

El viento movió sus cabellos cortos. Observó el horizonte; el cielo y las nubes empezaron a colorearse de anaranjado, y podía verse el sol ocultándose y reflejándose en el agua del mar. Instintivamente se abrazó a sí misma.

Cuatro años…

Ya fueron suficientes…

Debería olvidarlo…

Y cumplir con su promesa:

_Y continuar viviendo._

.

.

.

Iba por la vereda dando pasos agigantados, las bocinas de los automóviles en esa gran avenida comenzaban a molestar sus oídos. Una pequeña gota de sudor bajó por su cuello y mojó levemente camisa china roja. Maldijo internamente el verano y el sol que había venido, no para calentarlo, sino para quemarlo y deseó de pronto el frío y las nubes que traía el invierno. Solo así podría correr a más velocidad e intentar ubicarla.

Suspiró profundamente y detuvo sus pasos frente a una heladería. Hurgó en sus bolsillos, tenía unos míseros doscientos yens que no alcanzaban para nada. Pidió prestado el baño y luego salió como una hermosa joven pelirroja.

Se retiraba del lugar muy contenta, disfrutando el helado que le había resultado gratuito gracias a sus pestañas largas y hermoso cuerpo de mujer, cuando oyó una voz extremadamente conocida que hablaba en la televisión. Se sorprendió cuando vio a Nabiki Tendô como una elegante reportera de investigación. ¡Cómo es posible que no se haya acercado a Osaka en primer lugar! Una tenue esperanza lo invadió.

_ ¡Por fin sabría algo de Akane!_

Había recorrido un camino largo y tortuoso. Finalmente estaba a unos pasos de encontrarla. Tanto tiempo, tantos años que le habían parecido eternos sin ella. Preguntó y buscó, no tenía dinero, pero podía correr, sus pies dolían, pero seguían yendo a toda velocidad. Una luz de esperanza lo esperaba al final del camino.

—¡Nabiki! ¡Quiero ver a Nabiki Tendo! —le gritó a la recepcionista del canal quien miró a la pellirroja de pies a cabeza con ojos escrutiñadores y fríos.

—¿Puede identificarse?

—Dígale que soy Ranma Saotome. Ella me reconocerá al instante —nuevamente lo recorrió con la mirada. Sus zapatillas chinas estaban sucias, la mochila que llevaba al hombro, viejas; y su rostro tenía manchas negras y se encontraba llena de sudor. Jadeaba además por el cansancio.

La irrespetuosa señorita hizo una mueca de desagrado y agarró el teléfono. Pronunció un par de monosílabos y luego cortó —Lo siento, señorita. No puedo dejarla pasar.

—¿Por qué? ¿Le dijo quién era yo? —levantó la voz desesperada—. ¿Está escuchando?

—Lo siento. La señorita Tendô dijo que no conocía a nadie con ese nombre —mencionó de forma altanera.

—¡Pero cómo es posible! ¡Si soy como su hermano! Ya verá cuando la vea —y luego exclamó unas cuantas maldiciones más.

Sin embargo, la recepcionista volvió a levantar el auricular del teléfono y habló detrás algo que Ranma no pudo oír. Después vino un hombre grande y gordo y se acercó a la joven de la trenza.

—Permítame acompañarla a la salida.

—¡Pero, ¿por qué?! ¡No hice nada malo!

Puso su enorme mano en su pequeña espalda.

—¡No me toque! Puedo caminar por mí mismo —luego dirigió su vista a la recepcionista quien estaba limándose las uñas evitando por completo su mirada—. Maleducada y encima… ¡fea! —le sacó la lengua y salió corriendo. Solo pudo escuchar una amenaza a lo lejos.

Ni modo, esperaría a Nabiki afuera. Sacó su pequeña tetera e hirvió agua que sacó de un baño cerca, y esperó. La gente que pasaba lo miraba raro y se alejaron cuando vieron que el cuerpo de la jovencita había cambiado al de un chico. Luego se sentó y aguardó en silencio hasta que se hizo de noche. Finalmente volvió a escuchar su voz. Se levantó a toda velocidad y salió a su encuentro.

—¡Nabiki! —la llamó con voz desesperada.

La joven se frotó los ojos y siguió adelante con su compañera sin hacer caso a su llamado.

Ranma se acercó más para alcanzarla —¡¿Es en serio?! ¡Nabiki!

—Nabiki, un hombre te está llamando por tu nombre —indicó su amiga quien la detuvo.

—¿En serio? ¿Tú también lo oíste? —preguntó pensando que quizás no había sido una alucinación. Su corazón llegó a mil revoluciones por minuto cuando él había puesto ambas manos sobre sus hombros exigiéndole una explicación.

—¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Dónde está Akane?!

—¿Ran… Ranma? —es lo único que sus labios pudieron pronunciar.

.

.

.

Luego de la terrible impresión y del infarto que casi la mata, ambos decidieron ir al departamento de Nabiki. Le dijo que tomara un baño y le dio un cambio de ropa de varón.

—¿De quién es esto? —preguntó escudriñando los pantalones de buzo y el polo blanco ancho de varón.

—Es de mi novio.

—¿No se molestará? —pronunció dubitativo.

—No te preocupes, él está de viaje y no se enterará. Tampoco sabe la ropa que tiene porque yo se la compro —se detuvo un momento analizando bien sus palabras—. Eres como mi hermano, así que no creo que haya problema, solo que…

—¿Solo que…?

—Ni pienses que puedes quedarte acá. Y mejor salgamos a comer algo afuera que yo no preparo comida. Además tendrás que pagar por el agua y la ropa.

—No has cambiado nada —gruñó.

.

.

.

—¿Y bien? —cuestionó después de verlo devorar el plato de comida—. ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Qué pasó contigo? Pensamos que…

—Sí, sí, ya me lo dijiste. Pensaron que había muerto… Ahora dime dónde está Akane.

—Pero, ¿qué pasó realmente? —preguntó más por curiosidad.

—Estoy vivo, ¿no lo ves? Ahora dímelo —exigió.

—Pero qué cosa más obvia —anunció con sarcasmo.

—Solo dime dónde está Akane ahora, Nabiki —dijo casi con desesperación. Parecía que ella no quería darle esa información. Y tampoco le pidió dinero por ello.

La joven dudó. Suspiró tendidamente —Al parecer no pudiste olvidarla.

Ranma enrojeció un poco, sin embargo los años lo habían hecho madurar —No, nunca. Todo este tiempo… —sí, todo este tiempo la había estado buscando. Había regresado después de dos años, y nunca comprendió por qué se fueron todos, ni tampoco por qué la casa Tendô —incluido el dojo— ahora era un edificio grande en plena construcción. Tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza y pocas respuestas. Y por último, ¿dónde se habían ido? Nadie había podido darle razón. Así que se puso su mochila de viaje y salió en su búsqueda. Él la encontraría, pero habían pasado otros tres años, y luego, otros dos, y no había rastro de ella. Todo fue un suplicio y ahora Nabiki, se negaba a brindarle esa información.

—Solo dime dónde está —murmuró con la cabeza gacha—. Necesito encontrarla…

Ella volvió a suspirar —Está bien —agarró una servilleta y sacó un lapicero de su bolso, escribió algo y luego se la dio—. Esta es su dirección.

—¿Fukuoka? ¿Kyûshû? ¿Por qué se fue tan lejos?

Nabiki levantó los hombros en señal de indiferencia. Después lo miró directamente a los ojos —Ranma… ella ya… —sin embargo, se detuvo sin decir más. Era mejor no hablarle sobre ello aún, y cambió de tema rápidamente—. ¿Por qué desapareciste por tanto tiempo? Fueron dos años. Akane te buscó, regresó a China incluso, pero no encontró rastros de ti. La pasó muy mal, fueron unos años muy duros para ella. Tus padres también se fueron…

—Mi padre murió —expresó con voz triste—. Me enteré hace dos años, mi mamá estaba devastada cuando la ubiqué. Ella ahora está en Kyoto… vive con una prima lejana que conoció en el funeral de mi papá. Está tranquila ahora —narró todo como si fuera algo efímero y distante.

—No sabíamos nada del tío Genma —recibió la noticia con sorpresa. Luego, su expresión cambió levemente mostrando algo de tristeza—. Debieron avisarnos...

—No había forma...

La joven suspiró con resignación —Muchas cosas ocurrieron todo este tiempo… pero, si mal no recuerdo, tu mamá estuvo en contacto con Akane desde que se fue.

—Sí, pero solo un tiempo, parece que después le perdió el rastro. Ella me dio una dirección en Hokkaidô para encontrarla. Sin embargo, cuando fui, ella se había ido y tampoco nadie me pudo dar una explicación. Estuve en el norte mucho tiempo, hasta que decidí regresar a Tokyo. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que tal vez ella estuviera tan al sur —habló más para sí mismo—. ¿Y el dojo? ¿Qué sucedió?

—Mi padre tuvo que vender el dojo porque había quedado abandonado —mencionó—. Akane… ella un día dejó de practicar allí. Dijo que estudiaría en Hokkaidô y simplemente se fue. Mi papá y mi hermana Kasumi tuvieron que encargarse entonces y al final decidieron venderlo. Yo también me fui, todo se convirtió en un ambiente muy abrumador entonces…

Luego todo quedó en silencio. Aunque ella quiso preguntar la razón de su desaparición, no lo hizo. Era mejor que su hermana menor se encargara. Aún si la situación era difícil. Y ahora que sabía que Ranma estaba vivo y había vuelto a aparecer, se pondría peor.

—Bueno, gracias por todo, Nabiki —se puso de pie para despedirse—. Te pagaré este favor pronto y el dinero que me prestaste.

—Sí, recuerda que la factura te saldrá bien cara. Digamos que tendrás que ahorrar unos cinco años —levantó una mano y sonrió.

—Tacaña… —susurró y le dio la espalda.

—Ranma —pero Nabiki lo llamó nuevamente.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo. No esperes que Akane siga siendo la misma de antaño —intentó prepararlo mentalmente para la situación que se encontraría.

—¿Qué tratas de decir? —la observó confundido y vio en sus ojos algo de incertidumbre.

—Solo quiero que comprendas que todos... —titubeó—. Todos pensamos que habías muerto.

—Pero no fue así. Dime, ¿qué es lo que tratas de decirme? —volvió a repetir.

—Cuídate, Ranma e intenta ser feliz —le dijo adiós con la mano y se levantó ella también para dirigirse al baño. Y no mencionó una palabra más dejándolo muy confundido y extrañamente triste. Porque había algo de tristeza oculta dentro de aquellas palabras de aliento.

.

.

.

**_Continuará…_**

**_._**

* * *

.

**Notas:** ¡Hola a todos! Sé que debería estar escribiendo otras cosas, pero esta idea me rondaba en la cabeza hace tiempo y quería plasmarla. Ya la tengo toda escrita, por eso me arriesgué a publicarla. El siguiente lo publicaré prontito, cuando termine de corregirlo (no pasaré de una semana, lo prometo). Este es un fic angst, está planeado para hacer llorar, así que no digan que no les avisé, jeje, aunque este capítulo no lo parezca mucho. Así que no esperen un final tipo Disney, en serio, no lo esperen.

Gracias a todos aquellos que se pasen a leer. Y si quieren comentar, háganlo sin tapujos, jeje.

Un beso.

Sophy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y situaciones le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomé prestados, sin fines de lucro, para crear mi historia.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**La última despedida**

.

.

**Capítulo II**

.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

—¿Mamá? —el rostro asustado de la niña invadió la habitación oscura. Las cortinas blancas al lado derecho, se agitaban por el viento que entraba por la ventana abierta.

—¿Qué pasó, mi amor? —preguntó con la voz más dulce levantándose ligeramente del colchón. Seguía allí de pie en la puerta y agarrando la manija de forma ansiosa con su pequeña mano. Akane le dio un par de palmadas a su costado para que la nena se acercara y se echara entre ella y su joven esposo, quien todavía dormía.

—Mamá… —repitió mientras iba lentamente y se acercaba aceptando su invitación. La joven mujer se apoyó sobre uno de sus brazos y acarició con el otro el cabello corto y negro de la pequeña, que pronto se aferró fuertemente en el cuerpo de su madre—. No te vayas… quiero mamá siempre…

—¿Soñaste con algo feo?

La niña asintió —Había alguien… que… que te llevaba.

—¿Alguien?

—Una bruja verde y con una… una cosa grande en la nariz.

—¿Estuviste mirando televisión cuando te dije que no lo hicieras?

—Papá me dejó —Akane miró de reojo al bulto a su costado. Ya vería cuando despierte…

—Misaki, sabes que esas cosas no existen —habló intentando tranquilizarla.

La niña nuevamente asintió —Y también… también había un chico… con la bruja.

—¿Y qué hacía el muchacho?

—Estaba triste. Y… y lloraba.

—Fue solo un sueño, mi nena. Recuerda las palabras de tu mamá, todo está aquí —dio dos golpecitos con su dedo en su frente pequeña—, en tu cabecita. Ella puede crear muchas cosas.

—Sí, mamá —y la abrazó de nuevo—. ¿Puedo quedarme acá con ustedes?

—Solo por esta vez. Ahora duerme, Misaki —y la acunó mientras se acomodaba ella también.

—Mamá, no te vayas nunca…

—No me iré a ningún lado, mi amor… —dijo algo extrañada de la actitud de su hija. Últimamente andaba asustada y tenía muchas pesadillas. Estaba muy apegada a ella y se aferraba fuertemente a su pierna cada vez que tenía que salir. Quizás solo necesitaba pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella. Es lo que pensó. Así que decidió planear un paseo al día siguiente, era domingo y no tenía que ir a trabajar.

.

.

.

Ranma abrió lentamente los ojos, la claridad de la madrugada atravesó sus pupilas, estiró sus brazos y luego, abrió ligeramente la cortina que cubría la ventana del tren. No había podido esperar, así que tomó el primer tren Shinkansen que iba hacia Fukuoka. Después tendría que tomar un bus que lo llevara a la prefectura de Kyûshû, donde residía ella. Nabiki había sido muy amable y le había brindado toda la información que necesitaba y también le había prestado una buena cantidad de dinero.

Se apoyó en la ventana. Estaba muy contento, finalmente podría verla y hablar con ella, después de tanto tiempo. ¿Lo habría extrañado? ¿Quería encontrarse también con él? ¿Anhelaba verlo tanto como él? Movió la cabeza varias veces hacia ambos lados. Atrás debían quedar todas las inseguridades que le impidieron estar con Akane en el pasado. Y ahora tenía la certeza de que, desde ese entonces, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

_«No esperes que Akane siga siendo la misma de antaño». _

Sin embargo, un leve temor lo invadió, y no pudo evitar pensar sobre las extrañas palabras que Nabiki había pronunciado.

_«Recuerda que todos pensamos que habías muerto…»_

¿Es que acaso había algo más?

¿Había algo que Nabiki no le había dicho?

¿Por qué Akane había ido tan lejos?

¿Es que ella… acaso ella… había rehecho su vida?

Sintió una extraña desazón recorriendo su estómago. Nuevamente movió su cabeza intentando alejar aquellos desagradables pensamientos.

Sin embargo, todo aquello era una posibilidad.

Y subió al bus con esa sensación tan extraña dentro de su pecho y su corazón.

.

.

.

El día estaba soleado, aunque el calor había mermado por los fuertes vientos que corrían gracias a la zona plana en la que vivían. Akane y su joven esposo, llevaron a su pequeña hija de paseo. Primero, la llevaron al parque, a los toboganes, y luego, fueron a tomar helado.

—¿Cuál sabor deseas, Akane? —le preguntó su esposo señalando la vitrina.

—Lo mismo que Misaki —observó a la niña que disfrutaba de su postre en un vasito—. Vainilla y fresa.

—Dos más de vainilla y fresa, por favor —refirió a la encargada, quien sonrió amable tomando su pedido.

Akane hizo correr la puerta de vidrio del local y puso un pie en la acera. Levantó la mirada y de pronto, se quedó totalmente estática. Allí, en la vereda de enfrente se encontraba un joven que tenía una trenza atada en su cabello. Solo podía verlo de perfil, sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar en él, en aquel chico que conoció cuando tenía dieciséis y se había convertido en su prometido de la noche a la mañana.

_Pero no podía ser…_

_Era imposible…_

Y aquel joven se le parecía mucho. Las zapatillas negras, la ropa y los pantalones chinos eran los que solía utilizar…

Sin embargo, ella estaba segura que él ya no estaba más en este mundo. Saffron se lo había arrebatado y le había quitado su más preciado tesoro.

Y nuevamente se le volvía a aparecer como un fantasma. Como tantas veces antes lo había visto en sueños y pesadillas que parecía que nunca se detenían. Aunque no lo hicieron jamás, porque hasta el día de hoy lo soñaba y lo sentía. Porque nunca dejó de pensar en él.

Y ahora, aquel joven empezaba a caminar hacia la esquina, a pasos agigantados, casi corriendo.

Y ella pensó que tenía que cerciorarse. Tal vez así, cesarían sus pesadillas. Porque nunca encontraron su cuerpo. Sí, debía enterarse de que esa persona no era Ranma Saotome.

—¿Qué sucede, Akane? —preguntó el joven a su lado, mientras miraba el helado que se le había caído a su esposa.

Y el hombre empezó a desaparecer de su vista, volteando la esquina del edificio.

—Ya… ya… regreso… —titubeó. Su rostro estaba aturdido y observaba el muro por donde ese joven había caminado.

—¿Akane? —volvió a decir confundido.

—Lo siento… Ve yendo a casa —luego se dirigió a la pequeña cuyo rostro estaba tan confuso como el de su padre—. Regresaré enseguida. Ve a jugar con tu papá —le dio una palmadita en la cabeza y sin dar más explicaciones se alejó. Cruzó la calle a zancadas y desapareció detrás de aquel hombre.

.

.

.

—No puede ser… no… no… —se repetía en su mente mientras corría. Él caminaba muy rápido y ya se encontraba a una cuadra delante de ella—. ¡Ranmaaa…! —solo atinó a gritar. Era su única y última esperanza. Necesitaba asegurarse, no importaba si le decían loca por gritar así, solo debía saberlo…

Pero el joven se giró con el rostro más sorprendido aún. Sí, había respondido a su nombre. Y ahora la miraba, con aquellos ojos que tanto extrañó.

—Akane…

.

.

.

Y ahora él intentaba acercarse a ella. Akane se había quedado quieta como una estatua. Lentamente movió un pie hacia atrás. Y luego el otro. El miedo la había invadido y comenzó a alejarse. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr en dirección opuesta.

_Era imposible…_

—¡Akane!

_No era real…_

—¡Akane!

_Él ya estaba muerto…_

—¡Akane!

Y pronto sintió que su cuerpo era atrapado por aquellos brazos fuertes y finalmente lo comprendió.

—Akane…

Porque su memoria guardaba todo de él. Cada fragmento, cada detalle. Desde su aroma, la presión con la que la sostenía, y el sonido de su voz cuando la llamaba.

—Akane…

Y volteó su rostro para mirarlo al fin. Y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a caer sobre su cara, después de mucho tiempo —¿No es un sueño? —ahora entendía, no encontraron su cuerpo.

—No.

—¿Esto es real? —debió buscarlo más.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Ra-Ranma…? —porque estaba vivo.

—Soy yo.

—Idiota… —y volvió a sentirse protegida como antes acunándose entre sus brazos—. Idiota… —habían pasado tantos años—. Idiota...

.

.

_**Continuará...**_

.

* * *

**Notas:** Hasta aquí llegué. Disculpen las redundancias en el capítulo, pero era necesario (pienso) crear ese ambiente de tensión en su reencuentro. También quería decirles que esta historia solo tiene 4 capítulos, así que pronto sabrán el desenlace.

Nos veremos en el siguiente, muchas gracias a todos quienes pusieron como favoritos y follows la historia y también muchas gracias por leer y comentar:

_**znta:**__ Sí, tienes razón. Gracias por comentar, espero que sigas leyendo esto :)_

_**guest:**__ Pues sí lo continué prontito. Es que ya está todo escrito. ¡Gracias por pasarte!_

_**kunoichi saotome:**__ ¡Paula! Bueno, ya lo sabrás pronto. Gracias por pasarte, un beso._

_**Randuril:**__ Mi reinaaa, conste que lo advertí. Es un fic triste, ya lo verás después. Jajaja, gracias por siempre leerme. Un besito._

_**azucenas45:**__ Lo publiqué muy pronto, en realidad lo haré rápido porque me muero de la tristeza. Gracias por comentar :)_

Nos veremos prontito.

Sophy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y situaciones le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomé prestados, sin fines de lucro, para crear mi historia.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**La última despedida**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo III**

**.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La jovencita de cabellos cortos hizo caer la mochila al suelo desde sus hombros. Estaba agotada y había entrado a su habitación en la Universidad de Hokkaidô casi a rastras. Aquel fue su último viaje a China para buscarlo, después de haberlo hecho tres veces antes. Y comprendió que vivir con la esperanza de encontrarlo, era más dañino para ella. Se echó de espaldas en la cama, después tomaría un baño, y solo atinó a cerrar los ojos.

.

.

_El último…_

Se repitió.

_Ese fue mi último viaje para buscarte…_

_Nunca apareciste ni te mostraste ante mí…_

_Idiota…_

.

.

Pronto se vio nuevamente en China frente a las pozas de Jusenkyo. Observó el cielo cubierto con nubes blancas y algodonadas. Y lo vio a él, abrazándola tan fuerte como nunca lo había hecho, sollozando, diciéndole que la amaba. Y miró su cuerpo semidesnudo con solo la camisa roja de Ranma cubriendo la parte de arriba de su cuerpo. Hubiera querido detener el tiempo en ese instante.

Y luego, todo ocurrió en cámara lenta. El paisaje adquirió un tono anaranjado, las flamas y el calor infernal, y toneladas de agua hirviendo venían hacia ellos. Y en un instante, el fuego de Saffron apareció junto a ellos. Ranma la empujó alejándola del lugar, su cuerpo voló y vio su rostro lleno de desesperanza, y todo fue desvaneciéndose ante su mirada desesperada. Lo había tomado desprevenido y su reacción fue tardía.

—Akane… vive… —murmuró y su voz se sintió extrañamente calmada, aun cuando su ojos clamaban aflicción y le pedían perdón por dejarla. Sin embargo, nada pudo hacerse. Nadie lo vio venir. Nadie lo imaginó. Y ella, sintió como si estuviera dentro de una de sus más temibles y terroríficas pesadillas. Entonces todo se volvió lóbrego y oscuro. Y percibió que caía a un agujero tan grande que no poseía fondo. Sin embargo, no lloró en ese momento.

Débil, como pudo se levantó, pero Ranma ya no estaba, la risa de Saffron se oyó estruendosa por todo el lugar y se esfumó rápidamente convirtiéndose en el llanto de un bebé.

Todos sus esfuerzos por encontrarlo fueron inútiles entonces. Pasaron horas, días, semanas y meses, y la esperanza de hallarlo, aunque sea su cuerpo, se iba desvaneciendo.

Poco a poco, uno a uno, se fueron yendo. Shampoo desahuciada, Ryoga y Mousse, totalmente incrédulos; su padre, Genma, con ojos tristes llenos de desaliento, el guía pensativo, y la niña sollozando.

—Idiota —exclamaba—. Inútil, estúpido, imbécil, necio... Abandonarme así… —y por fin las lágrimas cayeron sin cesar. Y gritó hacia el cielo mientras la lluvia mojaba su rostro y acallaba su voz—. Te odio… te odio… —se arrodilló golpeando la tierra y se dejó embarrar por ella, por el lodo, ensuciando su cuerpo, sosegando su llanto y su desesperación.

Y tuvo que partir de nuevo, pero, esta vez, con el alma y el corazón hechos pedazos.

.

.

.

Hicieron una corta ceremonia apenas llegaron. Podían verse los ojos tristes ocultos bajo las gafas de Genma Saotome. Su heredero, su hijo, su muchacho había partido. Y podía escucharse el llanto silencioso de Nodoka, sus manos cubrían su boca y ocultaban su expresión llena de desahucio y desesperanza. Nabiki, Kasumi y Soun Tendô, con las caras asombradas y apenadas. Y todos sus amigos no habían podido creerlo.

Sin embargo, Akane había decidido no asistir. Suficiente era la culpa y el desconsuelo que la abatía y no quería oír ningún reclamo de nadie. Su cabeza de por sí daba vueltas y la tristeza había caído sobre ella como un manto de desesperanza. Y no tenía idea. ¿Por qué dolía tanto? ¿Tan grande era su amor por él? Sus manos cubrieron su rostro y lloró una vez más.

Y los años que pasaron los sintió eternos, con tan solo un mensaje en su cabeza, una promesa que se sentía obligada a cumplir.

«Vive…»

_Valora tu vida, vive… tu existencia debe continuar. _

_¿Lo ves? Todos han continuado y seguido con sus vidas. _

_Ya casi me olvidaron…_

_Deberías tú también hacerlo. _

.

.

No puedo… es muy difícil...

¿Hasta cuándo debería soportar esto?

_Hasta el día de tu muerte…_

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos. Observó nuevamente el techo su habitación de la universidad. Era un nuevo día, fueron cuatro años que lo añoró, tal vez era el momento de dejarlo partir.

.

.

.

Y ahora estaba de nuevo frente a él. En Kyûshû. Ambos, juntos, sentados en un parque lleno de árboles. Escuchándose mutuamente, haciéndose muchas preguntas. ¿Dónde habías estado? ¿Qué hiciste durante todo este tiempo? ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? ¿Te convertiste en un muñeco? ¿Dónde habías caído? ¿Quién te encontró? ¿Por qué no fui por ese lugar? Estabas tan lejos de nosotros… ¿Quién era esa anciana china tan amable que te curó y te dio el agua después de haberte convertido en un muñeco? ¿Le agradeciste? ¿Por qué no despertaste en dos años? ¿Por qué entonces no recordabas nada? ¿Por qué no me guardaste en tu memoria? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Tu padre murió? ¿Por qué no le preguntaste a tu madre por mí? Casi seis años pasaron desde entonces. ¿Por qué demoraste tanto en encontrarme?

.

Todas las preguntas obtuvieron su respuesta.

.

Sin embargo, era su deber decirle aquello también…

—Ya no soy la misma de antes, Ranma —bajó su cabeza para evitar mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —cuestionó confundido.

—Hay algo que me gustaría…

Antes de que diga nada, la interrumpió —Finalmente pude encontrarte. Yo tampoco soy el mismo, estoy más maduro para darme cuenta y aceptar mis sentimientos, Akane.

—Ranma, hay muchas cosas ahora… hay personas en mi vida —su voz salió entrecortada y temerosa. Y aún no podía verlo a la cara.

—Nada que no pueda arreglarse —replicó desesperado. ¿Qué sucedía con ella? ¿No lo había extrañado? ¿No quería verlo? ¿Es que ya lo había olvidado?

.

.

Akane aspiró fuertemente, debía obligarse a ser sincera. Ahora todo había cambiado, no podía dejar atrás la familia que había formado de una forma tan simple y cruel.

—Tengo una hija —así que soltó sin más—. Y un esposo esperándome en casa —su voz salió en un murmullo. Y el rostro de aquel hombre le vino a la mente de repente. Y cómo había sabido cómo ganarse su corazón, era un hombre noble y respetuoso. Nunca la obligó, simplemente la había acompañado siempre como un buen amigo. Hasta que un día las cosas cambiaron, se dio una oportunidad después de tantos años sola y lo eligió. Y pudo finalmente enamorarse de él, aunque nunca sintió ese amor tan grande como lo hizo con Ranma. Porque nadie podría superarlo ni tomar su lugar jamás. Se casaron a los pocos meses de haber acabado la universidad, y pronto, se mudaron a aquella prefectura al sur de Japón. Poco tiempo después, nació Misaki.

El silencio reinó en esa banca a oscuras en el parque. Esa revelación lo había sorprendido. La voz de Akane detuvo sus incesantes cavilaciones.

—Han pasado casi ocho años…

—¿Cuántos años tiene? —murmuró con voz ronca—. Tu hija…

—Tiene tres.

—¿Dónde lo conociste? —al menos quería saberlo.

—En la universidad de Hokkaidô. Él estudiaba agronomía y yo contabilidad.

—Contabilidad, ¿eh? —y bufó—. Esa profesión no se te parece en nada.

—Era buena con los números —refirió ella. Aunque él tenía razón, era una profesión en la que tenía que estar sentada en una oficina, con un traje gris y una camisa blanca, con una calculadora, computarizando datos anuales para empresas.

—No se parece a ti…

—Es verdad…

—¿Por qué te viniste tan al sur, hasta Kyûshû?

—Él tenía tierras acá y quería cultivarlas, y por eso también estudió agronomía.

—¿Y cómo sucedió todo? —quería saber, aunque le doliera. Ella le pertenecía a él, ¿por qué se casó con otro hombre?

—No es necesario que lo sepas todo, Ranma…

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron? ¿Cómo te propuso matrimonio? ¿Tu padre lo sabe? ¿Tus hermanas? —sí, Nabiki lo sabía, ahora entendía sus palabras tan extrañas.

—Ranma, por favor…

—Y tú no lo pensaste dos veces cuando se te propuso—escupió las palabras con molestia y enojo. No podía controlar sus celos ahora. Lo estaba intentando, pero simplemente no podía.

—Ranma… lo siento —susurró afligida—. Lo siento… —y la culpa la carcomía. Pero habían sido casi ocho años. Lo esperó durante cuatro, hasta que hizo caso a sus palabras y decidió seguir adelante—. Trata de entender…

Y vio cómo él temblaba de improviso y cómo sus cabellos cubrían sus ojos y su voz murmuraba: —Lo siento… lo siento, Akane… —¿Realmente qué es lo que estaba esperando? ¿Felicidad al encontrarla? Él mismo le había dicho que viviera, que siguiera adelante, pero ahora que la realidad se imponía ante él, hubiera deseado no decirle nada. Y lo había perdido todo en estos años. Dos años dormido en China en la casa de una anciana amable, que lo había encontrado en forma de muñeco con los ojos casi cerrados; y le había dado el agua para restaurar su cuerpo y medicinas. Sí, su cuerpo había sido recuperado, pero su mente se negaba a hacerlo. Y tardó tanto tiempo en traer a la mente sus memorias efímeras que intentaba armar como piezas de rompecabezas. Aunque la veía en sueños y escuchaba su voz, no había sido sencillo.

Luego, encontrarse un edificio a medio construir en la que había sido la casa de los Tendô, sin rastro de alguno de ellos. Dar de nuevo con su madre gracias al perdido de Ryôga. Tener que sobrellevar la extraña enfermedad de su padre y su posterior muerte. Dos años más sin saber nada de ella. Irse de viaje, intentar con todas sus fuerzas, trabajar para conseguir dinero en cada lugar que se quedaba, todo para poder encontrarla. Maldijo el vivir en un país con tantas personas como hormigas. Hasta que al fin, pudo ver a Nabiki y las esperanzas volvieron a encenderse. Aunque después de tantos años... Tardó casi ocho años...

Sí, había pasado demasiado tiempo, y por eso, lo había perdido casi todo.

El dojo, a su padre y a ella.

.

.

Entonces, pudo percibir sus manos suaves sobre sus mejillas. Y la vio arrodillada frente a él. Con los ojos decaídos y atravesados por una sombra. Sin embargo, le mostraba también una leve sonrisa, de esas que le brindaba en sus años de adolescencia, cuando le indicaba que ya no estaba enojada con él, o cuando algo le gustaba, o cuando alguna vez le dijo algo lindo. Parecía uno de sus sueños largos y agradables.

Y se besaron por primera vez. Como en muchos años desearon hacerlo. Tímidamente, como un par de adolescentes. Y se observaron detenidamente después de haber probado y explorado una y otra vez. Una sonrisa surcó sus labios delgados. Ranma se puso de pie y le extendió la mano, que Akane recibió sin tapujos. Y se alejaron de aquel parque pensando que la vida los había separado para volverlos a juntar.

.

.

.

Entraron a aquella habitación amplia, con una cama grande y sábanas blancas. Ya no eran unos niños. Se dieron cuenta porque tiraron a un lado la vergüenza y cobardía que les había impedido hacer muchas cosas en el pasado. Y la pasión los envolvió y los dominó hasta que sus cuerpos reclamaron que no podían detenerse. Se tocaron y acariciaron cada parte de su piel. La ropa fue cayendo al suelo poco a poco, quedando regada por todo el suelo.

Ranma la besó por el tiempo que no pudo hacerlo. La besó para olvidar su cobardía. La besó para recordar su aroma. La besó para intentar recobrar su sonrisa. La besó para sentir su calidez. La besó porque realmente deseaba hacerlo. La besó porque la amaba. Y ella correspondió sucumbida al deseo. Y también porque lo extrañó tanto, y porque lo añoraba, incluso cuando estaba con su esposo. A veces se sentía culpable porque pensaba en él mientras hacían el amor, y porque se imaginaba que era Ranma el que la abrazaba y besaba con aquel fervor. Sin embargo, esto era lo que durante tantos años había deseado. Arrepintiéndose por no haberlo hecho de niños, y ahora, hacerlo de adultos cuando estaba prohibido. Y exclamaron sus nombres una y otra vez. Algunos gemidos eran acallados por sus labios enrojecidos e hinchados.

—Akane… huye conmigo —le dijo entre suspiros y jadeos.

—Sí… —le respondió nublada por sus deseos—, llévame contigo, Ranma…

El ardor y la pasión llegaron a su límite y se estremecieron uno después del otro para luego quedar envueltos en el letargo y el adormecimiento. Y cayeron presos de su amor encima de las sábanas.

.

.

.

_**Continuará…**_

.

* * *

**Notas:** Bueno, tienen que saber que no apruebo la infidelidad, en realidad hace mucho daño a las personas. Sin embargo, en este caso, no se podía evitar, creo. Supongo también que este fic entra en la categoría de Universo Alterno (?) porque le cambié el final al manga (me tomé esa horrible libertad, lo lamento). En fin, el siguiente capítulo será el desenlace.

Gracias a quienes siguieron leyendo hasta acá y a quienes comentaron:

_**znta:**__ Sí, traté de hacerlo lo más realista posible. Gracias por seguir leyendo :)_

_**kunoichi saotome:**__ Sip, dije que el fic sería sufriente. La verdad intenté ordenarme porque antes era super desordenada, jaja. Y más escribía humor, aunque siempre es bueno intentar algo nuevo. Gracias, Paula, por seguir leyendo esto :)_

_**Psicomari:**__ ¡Mi reina de reinas! En verdad no me gusta, jaja, ¿no parece, verdad? Me gusta probarme, lo hice primero con FMA, porque ahí hay más cosas con las que se puede sacar angst. Así que quería hacerlo también por acá, traté de hacerlo mucho más realista. Gracias por leerme en todo lugar. Un besito, reina. Y por dios, ¡qué hermoso que es Huánuco! ¡Quiero irrrrrrr! Por cierto, ¿qué es de tu fic en FMA? ¿ah?, todavía lo espero. Empezaré a acosarte ahora, XDD, ¿di? _

_**ranma k:**__ Sí, pues, habrá muuucha cebolla más, aunque solo falta un capítulo. Gracias por pasarte._

_**Guest:**__ Sí, parece que ese día hubieron muchos problemas con la página. Los del ff siempre haciendo arreglos y no sé qué cosas más… _

_**Randuril:**__ Romiii, pues pienso que Akane es fuerte (creo que cualquiera es capaz de rehacer su vida después de una experiencia dolorosa). Digamos que esta es solo una perspectiva y quería probar si podía escribir algo así. Y el misterio ya está resuelto, jaja. Un beso, reinita._

Gracias por leer. Nos veremos en pocos días.

Sophy.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y situaciones le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomé prestados, sin fines de lucro, para crear mi historia.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**La última despedida**

**.**

**.**

** Capítulo IV**

**.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esa tarde hicieron el amor una y otra vez hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron agotados. Finalmente la madrugada los alcanzó y dolorosamente, se prepararon para irse. Ranma le había hecho esa pregunta una y otra vez durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Y ella parecía no dudar en absoluto. Y ahora estaban frente a frente, de pie, en aquel parque, esperando cumplir con su deseo. Akane solo tenía que sacar algunas cosas de su casa y estaría lista para marcharse con él. Su memoria se había borrado de repente, tal vez no quería recordar nada. Porque solo permanecer con él era lo que necesitaba. Y por eso, no quiso pensar en nada más.

—Espérame aquí, regresaré pronto —mencionó mientras se acercaba ligeramente y lo tomaba de las manos.

—Sí. No tardes mucho —respondió sonriente. Estaba completamente feliz, nunca había imaginado que las cosas se volverían así tan rápidamente. Su reencuentro fue mejor de lo que imaginó alguna vez. ¡Y cuánto tiempo había perdido! Si tan solo hubiera sido menos cobarde en el pasado, hubiera disfrutado mucho más de su compañía.

—No lo haré —se fue alejando poco a poco.

—Bueno, bueno. Ve, entonces —dijo desesperado.

Akane abandonó sus manos y volvió a acercarse velozmente y le brindó un corto beso. Y después partió.

.

.

Ranma observaba su pequeña espalda. Sus manos aún sudaban y todavía tenía el recuerdo vívido de lo que había sucedido hacía algunos momentos. Finalmente la había abrazado, la había besado como siempre deseó hacerlo, y la había tenido para él. Ningún pensamiento negativo podía detenerlo ahora. Suspiró con ansiedad. Si, _ningún pensamiento…_ Su respiración se volvió pesada. _Ninguno…_

_Su esposo…_

_Su hija…_

.

.

Akane fue aligerando sus pasos mientras llegaba a su casa para recoger su maleta. Ranma por fin había aparecido, su figura, su presencia, lo que tanto había anhelado y amado. Estaba dispuesta a todo, a cometer cualquier locura. Se sintió libre y animada, como una adolescente enamorada.

.

.

Buscó sus llaves y abrió la puerta de madera muy despacio, deseando no ser escuchada por nadie. Dio un par de pasos adentrándose en ella. Un silencio profundo la invadió de repente. Observó la pequeña sala ordenada, los muebles de cuero. Caminó un poco más. Miró la cocina que estaba a su izquierda. Su cena estaba servida y tapada, y una copa de vino a la mitad se encontraba al lado del plato de color blanco. Sintió un golpe de tristeza y opresión en su corazón. La horrible realidad llegó para golpearla duramente en el rostro.

.

.

_¿Qué había hecho?_

.

.

Subió las escaleras de puntillas y entró a su habitación. Encontró a su esposo dormido con la ropa del día puesta y encima de las sábanas. Le dedicó una mirada apenada y suspiró profundamente.

Acababa de traicionar a ese hombre.

Sintió que su pecho se estrujaba. Tomó el cubrecama entre sus manos y lo cubrió muy despacio, cuidando de que no se despierte.

_Tonto..._

Y su cabeza comenzó a palpitar con fuerza.

—¿Akane? —su voz resonó como un eco en sus oídos. Había fallado. Él la había escuchado llegar—. Tardaste demasiado… —murmuró con voz triste, extrañamente triste.

—Sí… Lo siento —le respondió girando su cabeza para que no pudiera verla a los ojos. No quería que la mirara, no ahora. La culpa iba a destrozar su alma en ese instante.

Él se levantó ligeramente. Quiso preguntar dónde había estado, qué había estado haciendo, pero no lo hizo. Solo se dedicó a observarla por unos momentos. Esta tarde la había visto, él llegaba con su pequeña hija dormida en brazos, pasaron por el parque y allí fue cuando se dio cuenta. La vio hablando con otro hombre, con la expresión confusa por momentos y llena de felicidad por otros. Sin embargo, no quiso acercarse por alguna extraña razón. Se hizo de la vista gorda y se dirigió a su casa como si nada hubiera sucedido. Y la veía ahora, ansiosa, angustiada, evitando su mirada, porque sus ojos estaban llenos de culpa. Y también pudo percibir un aroma diferente en ella. Uno que nunca había olido…

—Akane… —pronto sintieron que la puerta chirrió. Su pequeña hija había aparecido frente a ellos con una almohada entre sus brazos.

—¿Mamá? —la llamó dulcemente.

—¿Qué sucede, Misaki? —su voz salió entrecortada y titubeante. Se acercó a la niña—. ¿Por qué estás despierta a estas horas? —la tomó de las manos para llevarla a su habitación, mientras le dirigía una efímera mirada a su esposo, quién solo atinó a suspirar con resignación.

La ayudó a acomodarse en la cama y la cubrió con la colcha. Percibió la mirada curiosa de su hija encima de ella. ¿Por qué de pronto todos la observaban de esa manera? Quiso llorar.

—¿A dónde fuiste? Papá me dijo que ya venías pero te demoraste. Y preparó la cena y…

De repente ya no la escuchó más, las palabras comenzaron a disolverse en sus oídos y solo sentía el eco de su aguda voz.

Abrió sus ojos, tan grandes como le era posible…

Muchos pensamientos se arremolinaron dentro de su cerebro. Un diálogo interno, su moral, su conciencia le exclamaba...

.

_¿Qué estás haciendo, Akane? _

_¿Piensas huir?_

_¿Dejarás a tu familia?_

_¿Y cometerás esa locura?_

_._

Y cerró los ojos fuertemente, apretó sus puños, sus palmas dolían.

.

_Tu vida ya está hecha._

_Tienes un buen hombre a tu lado y una hermosa hija. Ambos te quieren y te aman. No puedes abandonarlos por una decisión impulsiva y llevada por la pasión._

«Pero no es pasión, a él siempre lo esperé, durante muchos años lo esperé. Es amor». Respondió.

_Es un amor dañino cuando tienes responsabilidades. Tú misma tomaste esa decisión. Posees una profesión, un trabajo, una casa, y una hermosa familia._

«Hubiera querido que él sea el padre de mis hijos».

_Pero lastimosamente es otro el padre de tu hija._

«Hubiera deseado una familia con él».

_Pero él ya no está incluido en tus planes. _

«Si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo».

_Ya no se puede volver atrás. El pasado, aunque existe dentro de todos, solo te deja las enseñanzas, el aprendizaje y la experiencia. _

.

Sintió su cabeza estallar de dolor.

_._

_Vive…_

_Continúalo haciendo a pesar de todo…_

_Y termina de aceptar que esta es la vida que tienes ahora. La que tú elegiste._

.

.

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué te pasa, mamá? ¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Mamá? —preguntaba la niña con desesperación mientras acariciaba el rostro pálido de su madre.

_Esta es la vida que tienes ahora._

Y sus ojos volvieron a abrirse. Y la vio, a Misaki, a su hermosa hija, el mejor regalo que la vida le había dado. La niña que le devolvió las ganas de vivir y por la que había vuelto a sonreír con verdadera alegría después de tan penosos años. Acarició su rostro preocupado, casi al borde del llanto. La miró con ternura y la volvió a echar en la cama.

—Ya estoy aquí, mi pequeña —le dijo al oído.

—¿No te irás, mamá?

—Nunca, mi amor —sus manos tocaron sus largos cabellos negros mientras la arrullaba—. Te cantaré una canción…

La voz de Akane resonó en la habitación. Afligida, triste y sollozante a veces. Pero siguió cantando, continuaría hasta que sus cuerdas vocales le dijeran basta; hasta que el llanto se agotara y se desvaneciera al fin.

—Tu voz es hermosa, mamá…

Y se durmió con aquella canción de despedida. Una que hubiera querido entonarle a él.

.

.

.

—¿Akane? —la voz de su esposo interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Finalmente Misaki se había quedado dormida y ella había salido y cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

—Lo siento, voy… voy a salir un momento —replicó con la cabeza gacha.

—¿Has estado llorando?

—No es nada, fue esa canción que le canté a Misaki, nada más, me hizo recordar muchas cosas… —le informó nerviosa, dubitativa.

Él se quedó en silencio y le dedicó una mirada llena de nostalgia y melancolía.

—Tengo que…

—¿Irás a correr? —cuestionó él.

—Sí —giró su cuerpo ligeramente preparada para irse.

—Te estás olvidando tu ropa de deporte —le alcanzó toda su vestimenta—. ¿No irás vestida así, verdad? —y allí fue cuando lo supo. Su esposo lo sabía todo. Seguramente la había visto el día anterior en el parque. Tampoco es que desconociera su historia con Ranma. Ella misma se la había narrado en una ocasión.

Akane susurró levemente el nombre de la persona que tenía enfrente.

—No tardes demasiado. Te esperaremos para desayunar —refirió mientras daba unos pasos, le daba la espalda y se dirigía al cuarto que compartía con ella.

Akane no dijo nada más, dejó la ropa en el pequeño sofá que adornaba el pasillo y salió con lo mismo que llevaba puesto.

.

.

.

—Akane —Ranma la llamó cuando la vio ir hacia él. Se puso de pie y se acercó un poco a ella.

La joven de cabellos cortos detuvo su paso y se quedó en silencio. Él no pudo descifrar su mirada.

No. Sí podía.

—¿Y tu maleta? ¿Irás sin nada? —preguntó conteniendo los sentimientos que comenzaban a afligirlo. La observó de pies a cabeza—. ¿Dó-dónde está? —repitió manteniendo la expectativa. Sin embargo, su voz sonó desesperada.

—Ranma… —y no podía pronunciar más palabras. Había ido a despedirse con toda la valentía que había adquirido en solo unos momentos. Aunque caminó lenta y dolorosamente, con la espalda encorvada y arrastrando los pies. Y no podía decirle nada. Era demasiado difícil tener que pronunciar aquella horrible palabra.

—¿Akane? —se acercó unos pasos más. Qué idiota había sido. Pero él lo había presentido.

—No puedo… no puedo, Ranma —sus manos se encogieron y tomaron con fuerza su falda floreada.

No debió haberle creído cuando le dijo que volvería. Había sido un momento de pasión la que la llevó a expresarle su deseo de escapar con él. Y una pequeña parte de sí mismo albergaba aquella esperanza. Pero en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que ella vendría, pero no que iría con él. Después de dejarla, la incertidumbre lo había invadido y se había puesto a pensar en muchas cosas. Esos pensamientos negativos que se obligó a alejar. Y justamente aquellos eran los que la llevaban a tomar esa decisión.

Porque eso era lo correcto. Ella era una mujer considerada, una que respetaba a los demás, y que era amable hasta con el más rechazado del salón.

Y ahora poseía una familia y no la dejaría. Aun cuando su corazón le gritara lo contrario. Ella no los dejaría atrás, no los abandonaría. Incluso si lo amaba.

Y comprendió al fin. Él también debería dejarla partir. No podía hacerle eso, no era adecuado alejarla de su pequeña felicidad. No estaría a su lado nunca más, pero eso era lo correcto. Y él no tenía derecho a arrebatarle todo lo que había construido en su ausencia. Pero todo se volvió oscuro para él y quiso que la tierra se lo tragara en ese instante. Sin embargo, ahora, solo necesitaba un poco de valor, solo un poco.

Puso sus manos grandes en sus hombros temblorosos —Está bien… —susurró vacilante —limpió con suavidad las lágrimas que no dejaban de caminar sobre sus mejillas y limpió las suyas también—. Dime… ¿Eres feliz?

Akane asintió. A pesar de todo, lo era. Sí, a pesar de que no estuvo con él.

Maldijo el tiempo que se tardó en encontrarla. Si tan solo hubiera…

_«No existe el hubiera». _

Ya estaba escrito aquello.

El destino les había negado aquella unión.

—Vive —murmuró Akane.

Sí, tenía que hacerlo, aunque no le dieran ganas, aunque el deseo de desparecer estuviera latente en ese momento. Ella había hecho lo mismo hacía ocho años y ahora era su turno. Tal vez más adelante, una efímera felicidad estaría esperando por él después de tantos años de búsqueda y sufrimiento. Quizás era hora de establecerse en algún lugar, y seguir llevando con pasión lo único que le quedaba: Las artes marciales.

La rodeó con sus brazos.

La acarició.

Limpió una vez más sus lágrimas.

La besó con ternura.

Le dijo que la amaba.

Y finalmente pronunció aquellas palabras tan dolorosas.

«Adiós».

Le expresó en una última despedida.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**.**

* * *

.

**Notas: **¡Lo siento! Pero este final estaba planeado desde un comienzo. Les dije que no esperaran un final feliz. Es un final amargo, triste, sin embargo, es algo que hace tiempo quería hacer. Es importante para mí poder explorarlo todo en la escritura. Antes, ni me imaginaba que podía escribir algo así, y lo hice, y también por eso fue un fic muy corto y lo acabé muy rápido. Tampoco leo este tipo de fics porque me dejan una sensación de melancolía durante días. Es por eso que tengo que agradecerles a los que leyeron hasta acá. Igual son libres de imaginarse algo más feliz si desean. Como que el esposo de Akane murió y se reencontraron años después o que no pudo perdonar su infidelidad y la dejó (pero vieron que se hizo de la vista gorda). Pero yo quise dejarlo así como acabó.

Tampoco le puse un nombre al esposo de Akane porque este era un fic Ranma y Akane sin realmente serlo, ¿se entendió?

Gracias, muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron esto y a las que lo leerán.

Y más aún a quienes se pasan a comentar, saben que sus palabras son importantes para una que se esfuerza tanto en escribir:

_**znta:** Y Akane no lo hizo, hizo lo correcto. Gracias por pasarte a leer. Un beso :)_

_**kunoichi saotome:** Jaja, solo en la escritura, solo por acá. También soy un caos, así que... Sí, también pensaba que había mucho que desligar de esta idea. Pero quise resumirlo porque me daba mucha pena, como dije arriba, por eso fue un fic corto. Gracias, Paula por leerme. Un beso._

_**azucenas45:** Sí, normalmente los primeros capítulos no tienen mucho sentido, jeje. Gracias por leer :)_

_**RosemaryAlejandra:** ¡Ahh, gracias! Gracias por tus palabras, en verdad. Sí, es necesario probarlo todo en la escritura, espero que algún día puedas animarte tú a escribir algo. Un beso :) gracias por leer._

_**Psicomari:** No, no hay tiempo que valga, jaja. Pues quería terminar rápido esto, ¿se notó? Jaja. Bueno, la verdad, hay como un morbo, un gustito extraño. Por ejemplo, viste que mis fics favoritos de todos los tiempos son angst, es increíble, jaja. Gracias, mi reina. Espero hablar contigo pronto, y, y.. ¡Actualizaaa, shi pe, conti pliz tus fics! XDD._

_**Randuril:** Jaja, todo fue inconsciente. Creo que tampoco me gustan las preguntas y respuestas. Es un tema delicado ese de la infidelidad, porque siempre causan cierto dolor, me dirás a mí… Yo, personalmente, preferiría no saber si mi novio me engañó alguna vez. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Aunque no sé hasta qué punto pueda ser bueno eso, jeje. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Un besito *.*_

Les mando un beso.

Sophy.


End file.
